


I knew I loved you

by electric_stydiax



Series: SteelAtom Week 2017 [3]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Even Lady Fate is tired of her sons acting so coy, Greek Mythology References, Love Confessions, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 00:08:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11196333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electric_stydiax/pseuds/electric_stydiax
Summary: Ray and Nate have been walking on eggshells with each other. When an aberration of enormous proportions presents itself, it causes the pair to remember why they stuck it out together in secret for so long.





	I knew I loved you

A week long island trip for couples on an isolated island, with his almost boyfriend? Nate couldn't help but groan. 

The whole team noticed after their accidental trip to Earth-13 that something became tense between Ray and Nate. They still were together, but danced around the idea of becoming even more intimate. They kept to themselves more, if only because their teammates (with the exception of Stein) and their sheer nosiness.

Ray and Nate were on their bed, shirtless and just taking in the quiet the ship offered so late at night.

“Do you want to know when I knew I loved you?” Nate murmured as his head laid on Ray’s chest.  
Ray perks up at his historian’s question and smiles, gazing at Nate as his mouth twitches curving into a small smile. 

“Tell me everything, cause I think I knew when you did too.” 

“So, when I first met you I thought it was just infatuation. I mean, I rescued a hero and genius from the Jurassic Era. I thought it was me seeing you and just hero worshipping. But after a few days, you asked me about my favorite time period and I felt it. That very first pang of affection. Before you, nobody invested time in wanting to know what I loved. None of my girlfriends ever asked and the two boyfriends I had only called for sex. I was just a body to them, but Ray you reached for my soul.  
You bothered to dig deeper where others didn't even look. You made me feel important all the time and not just when I was needed.” 

At this point, Ray is stroking Nate’s cheek, facing him with noses touching. The room is dark and quiet and everything is so right. Until Gideon blares through the ship, “Dr Palmer and Mr Heywood, your presence is required in the bridge by Captain Lance. 

Both grumble but smile, because nothing could get weirder at this point then more aberrations. They didn't realize how wrong they were until Sara explained the mission. 

“A week long retreat for gay couples who are .. sexually inept. Virgin Gay men on an island. The aberration is inside the resort and if we don't fix it the reaction could warp our frequency, fusing it with another Earth, again. Nate and Ray, I need you both to infiltrate and destroy the aberration ASAP.” 

“WE HAVE TO DO WHAT?!?!?” The pair stared at their leader with incredulity. Nate's jaw was slack and Ray was furiously blushing red. 

“What? Just play couples, make out a little and possibly have sex in order to keep up the game so nobody suspects. As long as they know you’re there to learn and practice it shouldn't be weird for bros like you two.” Sara snarks in air quotes.

If Ray didn't have Nate nearby and could be irrational, he would scream, “But we aren't bros!!! I love him to death!!!” Fortunately, Nate wove his hand with Ray’s to show him he's ok and to focus on him. “Sara, it's just a lot to process. Give us an hour, and we'll go. Is there anything else you need to know?”

“Oh yeah. Jax made special comms so while you're there the signal doesn't give us away, because the island is surrounded by a dome cutting off technology. Our normal comms wouldn't cut it. Jax needs to install them in your ears, and give you guys ID cards. Oh, and you guys? Relax. You two have been so tense lately, just relax and stay focused. You both can handle this no problem.”

As the two scientists walked back to their room, they felt the tension slowly loosen around them and Ray breaks the silence with, “Maybe a week alone wouldn't hurt. We could talk with no worries about anyone barging in uninvited. Finish that conversation from before…. maybe this mission is a gift in disguise.”

Ray smiles as Nate makes a single remark. “another plus, you’ll see me in swim trunks and with no shirt. Consider that.”

That mere thought alone makes Ray grab his boyfriend’s hand and speed back to their room. 

A few good hours later

Sara is behind both Ray and Nate, staring both down calmly. “Remember the plan, keep up appearances and most importantly relax.” She walks back up to the ship, a ambivalent look passing her face as she watched the pair leave. 

Once they get inside, Ray lets out a long held breath while holding Nate’s hand. Upon reaching the lobby, the clerk checks their names and room.  
“Lovely. Mr Palmer and Mr Palmer, I hope you enjoy the Goddess suite. The bed should accommodate both of you with no issue. Enjoy your stay!” 

The room was grandiose, and felt so large that they could get lost in there. Ray set his things down and began to strip down for the night, feeling Nate gaze at his ass unashamedly.

“You lIke what you see?” Ray smiled goofily as his boyfriend began to do the same, beginning with his shirt. His chest was littered with bruises and moles, Ray realized as he just stared at Nate with such a softness he could only evoke. 

“A better question, my star in the sky is if you like what you see. I mean i am -”

“Nate. I'm going to stop you right there. I think you're astounding. Even with the scars and Hemophilia and all the fucked up things we’ve experienced together. I love you because of you as a whole, not as a warm body that keeps me company at night.”

On sheer impulse, Ray climbed into Nate's lap and turned to face him, nose to nose.

“Do you want to know when I knew I loved you?” Ray murmurs. Nate smiles and Ray can't help but crumble and laugh and say, “yes, you giant dork. Tell me every little thing.”

“After Japan but before Camelot. I didn't realize until we left Japan that you didn't give two fucks about the suit. You cared about me, and not what I offered. You flirted with me! You liked me because you saw I only wanted a future. My future became our future when I nearly died in Camelot. You wouldn't stop crying and I felt that pang of regret for ever making you worry. For letting myself be disposable when in reality, at least here i'm irreplaceable in the places that matter. 

Ray bumps his head with Nate's, and the moment feels so fixed and unbroken that he smiles with tears down his face. He wouldn’t trade anything for this, a fixed point where Nate knows and Ray knows and everything is blissful. 

 

The aberration was actually a box. After a whole week of snooping, questioning and near propositioning, the aberration is a literal Pandora’s Box. 

“How do we destroy Pandora’s Box? The Legend about it simply says Pandora opened it and the world fell to peril. We can't destroy it unless the good of humanity, or at least this place fill the box first.” 

Ray simply grins at his boyfriend, and says, “Just tell me everything you wanted to say since we got together. When did you know you loved me?”

Nate glares confusedly before realizing what his beloved means. His cheeks blush a soft pink, and he holds Raymond’s hand up to his chest, letting his heartbeat engulf all the sensations around him. 

“I knew I loved you when you kissed me in the 80’s, I knew I loved when you were near and when you would light in excitement about anything in particular. When you nearly died in Camelot, I nearly died because I couldn't envision being without you. When I nearly died, I knew I loved you because I could feel it from decades away. While love is a choice, choosing you was the simplest and most powerful things I've done. When did you know you loved me?” 

The box rattled open, and out fell a velvet box. Ray picked it up and pocketed it. He then pulled Nate close, noses touching again. 

“I knew I loved you when you destroyed my suit. I knew you loved me because you still called me a hero and saw me beyond what I could do inside a suit. I knew I loved you when you decided that you would stop a train with your two bare hands and newly gained powers we barely understood. When I chose you, I chose a universe where we are always together, in life and death. You're my star in the sky and I knew when you loved me because it's all I feel with you. No fear, no doubt and no shame, only endless love.” 

The larger box exploded and the island shook for a brief moment. Everything was silent and the two lovers were glowing under all the exposed emotions that they just shared. 

They headed back to the ship one velvet box heavier and two hearts lighter. 

Somewhere up in the clouds, Hera, Athena and Lady Fate are all smiling softly knowing their sons are ok and in love. Athena smiles because her only son Ray loves with no limits now, while Nate lets his entire soul experience Ray. Hera smiles knowing the universe would protect her sons even in death. Lady Fate, known as Moira among friends smiles because her sons finally found each other.


End file.
